Caught on Tape
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Two OC's go to a church for something important bringing cameras, and video cameras. Why do they have them? What are they doing? shounen-ai fluffy SetoJou puppyshipping Not sure if the name is good...Please R&R! Happy B-day Daydreamers-of-the-Unknown!


**This is a B-Day fic for my friend Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown**** since her birthday is on the 13****th**** of August ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Shounen-ai, humor, fluff, includes two OC's**

It was a beautiful day out with the birds silent for once, flowers were blooming, and it was partial cloudy. All in all it was a great day. Two girls made their way to church excitedly. One had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a nice blue and pink top with some black dress pants. The girl next to her had reddish brown hair with grey green eyes and wore a black top with grey dress pants and a pink belt. "I'm so glad Jounouchi invited us," the girl with brown hair said.

"I am his cousin..." the reddish brown hair girl replied. "If he didn't invite us I would have to hit him upside the head." The girl with brown hair laughed.

"Thanks for having me come Haine I'm so glad I can witness such a wonderful event," the girl with brown hair sighed.

"Why wouldn't I invite you Casondrah?" Haine asked skeptically.

"Still good to give thanks," Casondrah replied. Haine nodded her head absently and waved it off.

"So do you have the camera? Video camera? Second camera in case the first one runs out of pictures?" Haine asked double checking.

"How could I forget? I mean I wouldn't forget it for anything," Casondrah replied.

"Great! Then let's go," Haine exclaimed pulling Casondrah along, although she didn't need much prodding. Both of them arrived at a big church smiling happily before rushing in. It was crowded but not overly so and they had to show their invitation before actually going into the church. "Okay let's visit Jounouchi before the ceremony and then grab our seats," Haine suggested looking around. Casondrah nodded her head in agreement and both set of to find him. They found Jounouchi pacing back and forth looking nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yo," Haine shouted catching his attention.

"So you made it!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily.

"How could I miss your big day?" Haine asked raising an eyebrow. Jounouchi chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. He looked good in his white suit and blue tie and almost looked like the blue eyes white dragon.

"Thanks for coming," Jounouchi said earnestly. Haine smiled and waved Casondrah over.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my friend Casondrah," Haine informed him. Jounouchi told them he didn't mind when a piano music started playing. "We better go before the ceremony officially starts. You'll be fine and everything will be memorable," Haine commented about to leave.

"I expect to see you at the reception," Jounouchi reminded Haine as she left to go find her seat.

"Wouldn't miss that either," Haine called over her shoulder.

Casondrah and Haine made their way to their seats and waited for the wedding to start. Haine got the video recorder out while Casondrah got the camera ready. They didn't want to miss anything. When the music started up again Haine and Casondrah could barely contain their excitement. Haine started the video camera as soon as the door opened up. First the bride's maids and groom's men came, which were mostly Jounouchi's friends. Shizuka was the flower girl and Mokuba was the ring bearer. Both looked so cute together as they walked down the aisle. Finally Seto walked down the aisle in a black formal trench coat and red tie. He looked hansom as in his attire as he strolled down the aisle stopping only in front of the priest. Casondrah was busy taking pictures of him with the camera when the doors opened again. Jounouchi in his white suit came down the aisle and took Seto's hand as he made it toward the priest.

Casondrah smiled happily and immediately started taking pictures especially while Jounouchi held Seto's hands. The priest droned on and on about all the "We are gathered here today" and everything else that Haine didn't care about. She finally started paying attention when the priest said, "Do you Seto Kaiba take Katsuya Jounouchi to be your life mate?" **((a/n I so wanted to put lawfully wedded wife! XD)) **

"I do," Seto answered giving Jounouchi a smile which Casondrah was lucky enough to snap a picture of.

"Do you Katsuya Jounouchi take Seto Kaiba to be your life mate?" ((a/n like how Katsu would be wife I wanted to put Seto as lawfully wedded husband. ^_^))

"Of course I do!" Jounouchi exclaimed. A few people in the audience, mostly Jounouchi's friends, laughed at that.

"You may now kiss your life mate," the priest announced. Haine got a huge smile at that and zoomed in as Jounouchi pulled Seto down into a passionate kiss. It was _so_ not chaste and they were totally making out at the altar. Bakura and Honda made cat calls while everyone cheered.

"Go Jounouchi!" Haine shouted along with a few other people. Since the ceremony was concluded and they were officially married Haine and Casondrah went up to congratulate the happy couple.

"Can we take some pictures of the newlyweds?" Haine inquired when she reached them.

"Like you haven't taken enough," Seto grumbled. Jounouchi playfully hit him.

"Sure why not?" he replied smiling. Jounouchi pulled Seto toward him and made a peace sign while smiling. "Is this good?" He asked. Casondrah nodded as she took the picture.

"Now how about one of you two kissing?" Haine asked smiling teasingly. Jounouchi showed his agreement by pulling Seto down into a kiss. Casondrah smiled.

"Great now we can add this to our photo album!" Casondrah said cheerfully while Haine high fived her happily. Seto raised an eyebrow at the weird girls and asked, "Why are they here?"

"Oh this is my cousin Haine. She lives pretty far away but when I called and told her I was getting married to you she told me she would definitely be here. Yeah she's a little weird but she's family," Jounouchi explained. Seto just sighed; most of the people Jounouchi knew were weird. "Now to the reception!" Jounouchi called out happily pulling Seto along.

**~Time Skip-At the Reception~**

Everyone filed into the reception hall which was decorated in black and blues. Each seat had a name card for who would sit where. Haine and Casondrah made their way toward their seats and sat down. After the not so sober toast from Jounouchi's best friend Honda started out the dinner. Some people got on the dance floor after the first dance for the new couple. Haine swayed to the music slightly as she made her way to Jounouchi. "CONGRADULATIONS!" Haine shouted then snapped her fingers and did a double thumbs up.

"Thanks," Jounouchi said embarrassed.

"Now Seto treat him right since he's my cousin and all," Haine mock threatened Seto. The rest of the night was spent celebrating the marriage of Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba. The next day most of the people would be hung over from consuming so much alcohol. It was a night to remember especially since it was all caught on tape.

**OWARII!**

**I hope you liked this! I tried to get Haine to represent me and Casondrah to represent ****Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown. PLEASE R&R!!**


End file.
